


星星点灯

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *小人物故事*地下拳手阿龙x打工仔北





	星星点灯

“今天双十二，使用支付宝有活动哦？”  
白宇熟练地扫着条码，偷眼瞄着和他相隔一个收银台的男人。  
只见那人照常掏出一张十块递给他，垂着眼睛说：“不用。”  
红梅软黄一包，康师傅方便面一袋，白宇对此已经很熟悉。这男人每周五和周六午夜固定出现在他工作的这家便利店，买这两样东西。四块五加两块五，他每次都付十块钱现金，白宇会找三个硬币给他。  
白宇注意到今天他的四指关节有些淤伤，这只受伤的手抓起香烟和泡面，转身离开店内。  
不过白宇知道他不会走远，他会靠着便利店的落地玻璃坐在地上，拆开方便面，干嚼掉面饼，把没动的调料包揣进兜里，然后静静地抽掉一支烟。  
他看上去好孤独，白宇想。  
今晚太冷了。店堂的光照亮店门前一小块地方，白宇望着那男人沉默的侧影，过低的室外温度让呵出的白气都形如大团烟雾。  
这么多天来第一次，白宇推开了柜台的隔板，走了出去。

冒着热气的纸杯在寒冷的冬夜里充满了诱惑，蹲在地上的人抬头望过来，白宇终于得以看清男人的眼睛，仿若暗夜中的寒星。  
原来他叫阿龙，是个打黑拳的。白宇还是个高中生，勤工俭学已经让他比同龄人早熟很多，可是阿龙对于他来说代表的是个完全陌生的世界。白宇更不知道，就在他们这个街区，一间不起眼的小龙虾花甲店地下，居然还藏着一个规模不小的地下拳场。  
那天白宇终于明白阿龙总是付现金的原因，他很难想象在今时今日，连老人机都开始标榜大屏的现在，居然有人还用着世纪初的诺基亚。它看上去的确饱经风霜，阿龙有些不好意思地笑笑，把它揣回兜里。  
白宇不忍让他难堪，回仓库里拿了一包他觉得最好吃的软心曲奇，想了想还是把包装拆了倒进盘子里。  
“这是今天试吃剩下的，再没人吃就回潮啦。”  
阿龙长长的睫毛眨了两下。他应该告诉眼前这颗小甜饼，他一点都不会撒谎。不过他还是没有说破，默默地捻起饼干塞进嘴里。  
白宇还在心里为自己的机智鼓掌，偷偷扫了下自己的手机二维码，把饼干的账结了。  
阿龙也不是每天都靠打拳赚钱，周末消遣的有钱人多，所以他只有周末来。一周里其他时间，他在城市另一端的建筑工地上干活。  
只是每当他出现，白宇的眼睛会一下子亮起来，总让阿龙联想起那些叫声柔软的亲人小动物。  
白宇开始越来越期盼周五，他辞掉了原本的一份家教，和便利店老板表示想多上两天夜班。尽管理智上知道周一到周四阿龙出现的概率无限接近于零，但白宇还是想要待在店里，仿佛这样就能离他更近一些似的。  
发小率先道出了白宇陷入恋爱的事实。他自己倒是后知后觉的，经别人提醒才反应过来：啊？我恋爱了啊？  
白宇只用了一个晚上就接受了这件事，但是他不打算告诉让他暗恋的那个人。他对阿龙的了解只有一点点，他甚至不知道对方有没有女友或者是不是已经结婚了。这种想象令他苦涩，关键是，阿龙看起来人生阅历如此丰富，没道理会喜欢他这样的一个除了念书什么都不会的学生。  
一颗心在甜蜜和酸涩中浸泡着，白宇仍旧期待着每周两次相见。他告诉阿龙使用手机支付可以便宜很多，他们一起用他的手机抢折扣券，抢到两三块的时候他们会奢侈一把——买碗装的康师傅。白宇用冲咖啡的开水为他泡面，看着他三两口吃完，然后他们一起分享一支烟的时间。他觉得这是忙碌的一星期里最快乐的时光。  
阿龙劝告他应该认真读书，也时常担忧他上夜班影响学习和生长发育。每当这时候白宇心中都有一个强烈的声音在呐喊：我爱你呀，可是你什么都不知道，你真是个傻瓜。现实里白宇自己脸上戴着傻笑，什么都说不出来。

为数不多的不用打工的日子，白宇加倍努力上夜自习，他需要把一周的功全集中用在这两天，别人上到九点，他就上到十一点。  
十一点半，白宇背着书包推着他的破自行车离开学校。刚拐进小巷骑了一段，白宇有些近视，没发现巷子两边的墙根下都猫着人。那些人突然跳出来握住他的车把，把他吓了一大跳。白宇认出他们几个都是八班的，出了名的小流氓，父母都是市里的领导，平时在学校都是横着走，连校长教导都不放在眼里的主。  
“你们有什么事？”他尽量让自己的声音听上去平静。  
“高二5班，白宇，听说你最近很狂啊？”  
听到对方这么说，白宇就知道要凉，这就是故意找茬的标准开场白，表示无论接下来他怎么说，对方都不可能放过他的。白宇目测了下到巷口的距离，在心中计算着他一路狂奔出去不被抓到的几率有多少。  
对方刚出手推了白宇肩膀一下，白宇一恍神，眼前那人已经横着飞了出去，撞到了墙上。  
直到这一刻他终于明白那些英雄救美的狗血俗烂剧情为什么千百年来经久不衰，他的脑海中不合时宜地响起紫霞仙子的声音：“我的意中人是个盖世英雄……”  
平日里在学校耍横耍惯的，第一次遇上真正的练家子，阿龙甚至都不需要使出真功夫，随随便便就把一群半大少年吓得四散奔逃了。  
阿龙抄起地上一个酒瓶子，朝远去的兔崽子掷去，静谧的夜里玻璃碰碎在路面上发出好大的声响，炸开的碎片溅到跑得最慢的那个腿上，那人惊得一下蹿过了前头好几个。阿龙转过身，对上亮晶晶的两只眼睛，顿时有种被猫猫黏上的错觉。  
“我睡不着出来转转。”  
白宇能做的只有配合着假装不知道他的工地在十几公里开外罢了。明明是大冬天，他的耳朵热得莫名其妙，他扯开围巾，想凉一凉过热的两腮，他怪罪于该死的肾上腺素。  
“明天开始，我不会再去打拳了，也……不会去便利店了。”  
阿龙说完就十分后悔，他看到白宇的脸颊的血色如退潮般瞬间褪去，眼睛里的光黯淡下去，像极了被主人弃养后常年徘徊在工地上的阿黄。  
白宇轻轻地嗯了一声之后，一路上再也没说话。他垂头丧气的，甚至没有再看阿龙一眼，就转身上楼了。  
阿龙仰望着二楼上的小卧室，窗口发出柔暖的黄光，像一颗夜幕中的小星星。他没有告诉白宇，那是他一直向往的星光。  
等到一觉醒来，白宇差点迟到，叼着干涩的面包片奋力蹬车的时候，路过昨夜出事的小巷，才猛然想起他昨天连再见都忘了说。  
很多事就是这样，过了时间再要说、再要做，就不合适了。

周五如期而至，往常白宇最期待的日子，却成为他悲伤的来源。  
失恋的阴影笼罩着他，他知道这很可笑，这段时间里所有的他如数家珍的小确幸，都只在他自己的脑子里发生过而已。对于阿龙来说，他也只是在某个夜里给过他温暖的好心人罢了。  
情绪低落的白宇对着漫漫长夜，店堂里的灯光依然照亮门前的一小块，而那里不会再有一个孤独的人影。  
白宇从裤兜里摸出一包红梅烟，摸出一根横放在鼻子底下闻着。突然像被什么驱使似的，白宇走到店外，点燃了那支烟。  
一瞬间辛辣苦涩的气体充满了口腔，白宇生疏地吐出烟雾，那烟气呛得他眼泪都流出来。  
手指间的烟被人拿走，白宇咳的间隙抬眼看，看到阿龙满脸都是不赞同，责备地望着他。白宇突然有种秘密被撞破的狼狈，又有种脆弱被曝光的委屈。  
“这烟不好。”话说出口阿龙又觉得这不是他想表达的意思，笨拙地补充道，“抽烟都不好，你别学。”  
他一出现，白宇的眼睛就再看不到别的了。我还是好喜欢他呀——他的心里有个声音在说。  
当天夜里，阿龙躺在他嘎吱作响的钢丝床上，手上把玩着烧剩的半支烟。  
你真变态，阿龙想。却还是忍不住把那半支烟叼在嘴上，滤嘴上仿佛还有白宇嘴唇的温度。  
对白宇的隐秘的思恋被他伴着没有点燃的烟草味吞进五脏六腑，不会拿出来，不会告诉那孩子。白宇会有很好的前程，即便家境贫寒，辛苦求学，也和他不是同一个世界的人。  
对于阿龙来说，小白是天上的星星，即使曾经被星光温暖过，也不应该有把它据为己有的念头。

白宇又快乐起来，因为阿龙又回到了他的生活里，甚至能比原来更频繁的见面了。  
阿龙确实如他所说，巨额债务还清之后，就不再去打黑拳了，白宇再也不用为他提心吊胆。  
白宇的暗恋还在继续，本以为只是一场闪电爱情，现在他对自己的长情都感到诧异。从隆冬到盛夏，转眼又要过年了，他依然爱着。  
他依然没有告诉阿龙。  
今年和去年一样，他俩一起在白宇的小房子里过年。  
市里的禁放令已经实行了好些年，白宇对热闹的年三十的记忆还停留在福利院和别的小朋友一起，吃着院长妈妈包的饺子，听着院墙外头此起彼伏的炮仗。  
自从离开福利院，再过年就没有这滋味了。头一年发小邀他去家里过年，白宇很感激他们一家，年夜饭很丰盛，气氛很欢乐，只是他坐在那里，能够清楚地感觉到：我不属于这里。  
那是唯一一次白宇去别人家过年，从那之后的每一年，他都是一个人。他其实挺感谢禁放令的，因为每家每户都和平常一样安静的话，他就不会觉得自己很孤单。  
现在他一点也不孤单了。白宇偷偷望着阿龙专注剁肉的侧脸，回忆着去年今日，他们手忙脚乱地下了一锅速冻饺子，也不知道是吃太多还是没煮透，还没到十二点他就发胃痛。年三十的街上空空荡荡，打不到车的阿龙把两件外套都裹在他身上，自己穿着一件毛衣背着他跑了两公里，送他进急诊的时候连头发都结冰了。白宇抱着他的脖子，眼泪都淌进毛线围巾里，他从来没有这样痛，也从来没有这样幸福。过去院长妈妈和阿姨都对他很好，但是那种好不是给他一个人的，寒冬腊月的街头，伴随着强烈的绞痛，白宇真实地感受到了只属于他的独一无二。  
不管他们之间是哪种感情，总之奇奇怪怪地维持下来了。白宇并不奢求更多，能够这样相伴下去就好了。  
过了初五，白宇就回学校补课了。高三都是这样，没有人抱怨。  
阿龙坚持让他辞掉了所有的零工，专心备考。由他一个人承担着开销，饭桌上还顿顿有荤，鸡鸭鱼肉，从来不短着白宇。  
白宇担心钱不够花，但在阿龙坚持的事情上面，他从来没有反驳成功的记录。

心中隐隐的不安，在某天变为了现实。别人都去上体育课了，白宇正抓着物理卷子做得飞起，手机突然响了，他看着来电人，心头涌起一阵不好的感觉。阿龙从不在他上课时打电话的。  
“喂？喂？你是朱一龙的家人吗？他受了伤在第二人民医院，你们赶紧来人办手续吧。”  
白宇不知道他是怎么有条不紊地做到这一切的，先是找班导请假，回家拿好存折和身份证，其实问前台的时候他的手指都在发抖。  
护士把那个诺基亚交还给他的时候白宇看到她们在偷笑，这些都不重要了。  
麻药没过，病床上阿龙还在昏睡，浓长的眼睫盖下来，床头放着电视剧里看到过的各种会发出响声的奇怪仪器，白宇第一次看到他如此脆弱。他的手背上扎着点滴，白宇小心翼翼地握住了他的手，把脸贴上去。  
等待阿龙醒来的几个小时里，白宇什么都没法做，只能用视线描摹他的眉眼，很多遍。  
白宇无意间碰到了诺基亚的按键，小小的、很多划痕的屏幕亮起，在中国移动四个大字背后，白宇看到了他自己傻笑的样子。  
容量不大的相册里，几乎全是白宇的照片，每张像素不清的照片背后，都是一次充满爱意的凝视。白宇翻出最近的通话记录，看到了阿龙在手机里给他的备注名。  
他本来应该觉得牙酸，又应该觉得高兴，但是眼泪已经先一步贴着脸滚落下来。  
他也是爱我的——白宇恨不得立刻扑进他怀里大哭一场，能让他这么开心又伤心的人，再也不会有第二个了。  
阿龙醒时，就看到手畔趴着的瞌睡小猫。自从认识了白宇，他才知道原来人的心可以这样柔软，就像手心里的头发一样软。  
那颗脑袋动了动，它的主人一下坐直身体，眼圈红红的，十分可怜。  
“你又去了。”  
“我没事。对不起。”  
阿龙又回去打黑拳赚钱养家，毕竟这是来钱快的方式。他没有告诉白宇全部的事实，白宇也知道，但不追问。  
“不要道歉……”四目相对的时间，白宇做了两个重大决定，并且即刻实施了其中之一。  
他扑过来的时候阿龙差点条件反射把人推飞，手臂向内一拢赶紧接住了。也不知道是不是太紧张，白宇本是瞄着他的嘴去的，却一口啵在他下巴上，被胡渣扎得一激灵。最初的惊诧过去之后，阿龙反手扣住小猫颈子，完成了这个吻。

临近高三最后的冲刺阶段，白宇搬家了，他现在就住在阿龙那里。  
现在他开始觉得这似乎不是个好决定，因为这样一来每天需要抵制的诱惑呈几何倍增长了。  
最直观的变化是，白宇变懒了。原来他一个人上下学，一个人吃，一个人睡，比同龄人不知道自律多少倍。现在他算是过上了正宗高考生国二保护级别的日子，连起床都变得很困难。  
这不能怪他的，白宇哼哼唧唧，把脑袋更深地扎进枕头缝里，有阿龙的被窝也太暖和太舒服了。  
“再多五分钟吧，哥哥……”  
阿龙不上他的当，五分之后又五分，小恋人经常让他左右为难。  
“你果然不爱我了……”白宇头枕着他哥的肩膀，还在试图多争取一分钟的睡眠。  
阿龙半边身体让他靠着，还要给他套衣服，做起来耐耐心心的，却没有一点放水的意思。一番折腾后白宇醒了个彻底，感觉到阿龙顶着自己那根东西，伸出手揉它一把，眉眼弯弯，笑得像个偷了鸡的小狐狸。  
遇上这样的宇宙大宝贝儿，他能怎么办，只能认了。

和白宇第一次争吵爆发在他最后一轮模考之后。  
白宇一定要去地下拳场看看，两人吵了一架，阿龙连晚饭都没给他做就摔门而去。在外面转到身上烟味散尽回到家，看到白宇抱着一个大碗蜷在小沙发上，隔着衣服都能看到瘦巴巴的背脊。他一下就心软了。  
“这什么呀？”  
白宇不理他，默默地扒拉着碗里半红不黄的炒菜。阿龙想着，毕竟还是个孩子呢。他半跪下来，捏了捏白宇裸露的脚趾，数落他：“又不穿袜子。”  
这下白宇忍不了了，嘴一扁，眼泪吧嗒就落下来。阿龙把他整个抱着，凉冰冰的脚揣进怀里捂着，白宇靠着他汪汪哭。  
阿龙费了老大劲，才算听清了，他混着鼻涕眼泪含含糊糊说的是：“你什么都比我强，长得又帅又比我有劲儿，我连鸡蛋都炒不好……”  
阿龙被他气笑了，只能抱着好一顿哄。  
“我想吃西红柿炒鸡蛋。”这就是白宇哭到最后还惦着的事，也是没谁了。

不过最后白宇还是坐在了赛台之下，在他高考的最后一天。  
他不知道阿龙居然这么有名，观众席上好多人都疯了般扯着嗓子喊他的名字，还有人喊着往死里打。  
白宇预想过很多血腥的画面，都比不上亲眼所见。台上的阿龙是全然陌生的样子，膨起的咬肌，鼓胀的肌肉，凶狠的眼神，无一不是雄性野兽争斗时的体征。  
对于白宇来说，观看的过程更痛苦，他现在确切地知道了阿龙平时身上那些伤都是怎么来的。而这些疯狂的看客只想看更刺激的，他们需要血腥的满足。  
比赛以对手的昏迷告终，拳场里回荡着阿龙的名字，甚至有阔太直接撸下金镯子往台上抛。受到拥戴的他脸上没有任何表情。  
那天回家的路上谁都没有说话，也没有人提起这一场残酷赛事。那仿佛成为一个心照不宣的秘密，直到估分填志愿的时候才被白宇拿出来旧事重提。他因为阿龙职业的危险性，决定学医了，他想当个急救员。  
白宇一副故作老成的姿态：“现在家里存款还有七万，我想过了，读个卫校，还能早一年毕业。”  
阿龙不许他上大专，从头到脚，从里到外，从上到下一番教育之后，白宇软着手脚，老老实实在志愿表里填上了临省最好的医科大学。  
阿龙自己清楚黑拳不能一直打下去，恰逢此时有个退役选手打算投资开武馆，他便顺势而为，去做了教练。对方还有些替他惋惜，要不是因为腰上的旧伤，他还能进正规的职业赛打几年。阿龙自己倒是没什么所谓，他是最聪明的，从一开始就很清楚自己要的是什么。  
“龙哥！想死你啦！”白宇撒开行李箱，以终点冲刺的速度扑进他的怀里。阿龙稳稳地搂着，由他拱来拱去地撒娇。  
因为这片星光，他已经抓住啦。

番外  
快两个月没见，白宇害相思病了，一回家就黏着他哥不撒手。阿龙做饭，他就趴在背上玩人耳朵，玩到阿龙耳朵通红，反手把人按在灶台上打屁股。  
弄到最后两个人都赤红着耳朵出来，饭也没做成，白宇的嘴也肿了，衣服扣子也崩不知道哪儿去了。  
最喜欢的是休息日两人都宅家。  
白宇刚学了cpr，正技痒，就要拿他哥练手。阿龙的胸肌鼓鼓的，弹性绝佳，他平时就喜欢枕着，这会儿与其说是练习，不如说是在趁机揩油，摸得不亦乐乎。  
阿龙被吃够了豆腐，总算在稍后的人工呼吸环节扳回一城。  
对此急救员白宇表示抗议：“干啥干啥，我这救人呢，伸舌头干啥……唔唔……”  
显然抗议是无效的。


End file.
